


硝烟诱惑

by Parallelodise



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallelodise/pseuds/Parallelodise
Summary: ABO设定还能干啥，给朋友的文





	硝烟诱惑

他没法拒绝这股味道，即使在上班的时候，挤公交车的途中，几百米高的空中，更别说瞭望塔了。它无时不刻地提醒着他，他的宝物正在他现在暂住的大宅里等他回去。快了，把这篇文章写完就...  
“克拉克。”  
下一秒他就出现在了大宅卧室的阳台上轻车熟路地打开玻璃门，迎接他的是汹涌着饱含硝烟但现在缺带上了一丝温暖的甜美气味。他的伴侣正在床上半眯着眼睛打量刚刚落地的氪星人，随后轻微地扬了扬头露出颈侧清晰的深红齿痕。克拉克俯下了身，将手掌放在对方的后腰上把他轻轻地搂进怀里。他亲昵地蹭着恋人温暖的身躯，嗅着对方身上无论在哪都能让他着迷到近乎疯狂的美妙气味。  
“我就在这，布鲁斯。”  
他的恋人皱起了眉，随即在他的轻哄下重新舒展。修长脖颈被暗红痕迹点缀着，随着他把头靠在他肩膀上的动作暴露在克拉克的视线下。等到他的恋人足够舒适而开始放松身体时克拉克已经在对方的下颌上落了好几个吻了，不安分的手随着怀中人鼓胀的小腹逐步爬上柔软了许多的肌肉。  
甜腻奶香从红润乳首滑落，一点点沾湿了他单薄的睡衣。以往每到这种时候克拉克都会让布鲁斯拉起自己的衣服露出被母乳胀满的乳房，与他分享无上快感的准父亲会在这时一边嘬饮着未出世的孩子甚至都还没有机会品尝到的液体一边怜惜地抹掉布鲁斯被快感逼出的泪水。  
“你知道我那里敏感。”  
“别担心，我不会要太久的。”  
他小心地将托着腹部的伴侣稍稍往前压了些。拉奥啊，他压根没有换掉上次被直接撕开的睡裤。看见这幅场景还能忍住的除了毫无概念就只有性无能了。勃起的阴茎轻易地滑入了高温甬道，他的恋人瞬息间将他绞地无法动弹。克拉克在等待他慢慢放松下来的时候在他耳后吮出一个小小的痕迹，等他适应了之后才敢托着他的腹部小幅度操着依旧分泌了大量液体的地方。低沉的喘息声在龟头压上紧闭的巢穴时戛然而止，转变为了带着哭腔的鼻音。  
克拉克停下了挺动的动作舔掉刚才指腹上沾到的奶水，将布鲁斯轻柔地放在床上后侧过身挤进人双腿之间。他低下头直接吮上柔软乳尖光明正大地霸占本该属于他孩子的乳汁，过分努力的骚扰换来的是伴侣不满的哼声和推他脑袋以及突兀收缩甬道的动作。他歉意地圈住人硬挺的物体抚慰着冠状沟让布鲁斯伸展露出他的脖子以及喘息间吐出带有浓重鼻音的催促。白浊很快落在了两人之间，吸吮着阴茎的甬道终于在一次重过一次的收缩下赢得了偏低温的液体。克拉克快速地低头吻了一下恋人的腹部随即将他再次搂进怀里。涨起的结还要一会才能消退，但他的工作也没有那么着急。  
至少有布鲁斯在身边的时候，克拉克能够舍弃一切。


End file.
